The apprentices of the Heroes
by Thea-San
Summary: Donatello trouve un bébé tortue mutante dans les égout et le ramène au repère. Après en avoir parler avec Splinter, il a le droit de rester. Donnie est fou de joie, il se rend rapidement compte que se n'est pas si facile que sa , mais Pen semble s'intéresser aux entraînements de ses aînés. Donatello décide alors de l'entraîner au ninjutsu. Ses frères aussi font des découvertes.


**Cette fanfiction n'a aucun raport avec l'histoire d'origine. **

Donatello se balader dans les égout avec Léo a la recherche de tube de mutagéne. Le détecteur venait dans détecter un. Les deux frère entraire dans un large tunnel plein de détritus. Un peut de lumière passé par une grille un peut plus haut.

Bon, dit Léo. Tu le trouve ton tube de mutagéne?

Don se tourna vers l'ainné.

-Sa vas! Sa vas! On aproche, regarde, mon détecteur est completment fou!

Sa c'est vrais! Le détecteur de Donnie n'arrêtait pas de faire: Bip bip! Bip! Bip bip! Bibibibip! et faisait de la lumière. Léo restait silencieux, douteu.

-Ouais mais la dernière fois, il nous a amener a une ampoule qui a grillée.

Donnie soupira et continua a chercher dans les détritus de son côté, Léo faisait de même du sien. Don domba sur le tube, brisé et a boitié vide, mais il l'avait trouver.  
Il souri et le ramassa, il se redréssa et s'aprétait a apeller son frère quand il entendit comme des couinement, en tout cas sa y recemblait. Il sorti son bo et poussa les détritus qui lui bouchait la vus. Il y avait comme une petite trainnée de mutagéne. Donnie craignait qu'il y ait eu une dangeureuse mutations. Il trouva quelque boîtes qui tramblaient, Donnie inspira profondémant envoya valsé les boîte en cartons et se mit en garde. Il trouva se qu'il n'aurait jamais crut trouver. Un bébé tortue mutante! Le petit était tout recoquevillé sur lui même, l'un de ses bras était blessés et saignait. Donnie rangea son arme et s'acroupi .

-Qu'est ce que tu fait là p'tit bonhomme?

Il fit un sourire qui rasura un peut le bébé tortue, qui lui rendit son sourire. Donnie lui caressa la tête et le prit dans ses bras. Le petit se serra contre lui et ferma les yeux. Don sourit et alla rejoindre Léo après avoir récupéré le tube de mutagéne.  
Le leader, en l'entandant aprocher, se retourna.

-Alors t'as trouver le... Il resta figé en voillant le bébé tortue. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que sa Donnie?!

-Je pouvait pas le laissé tout seul! se défandit-il.

Léo voulu répliquer mais s'arrêta nête quand la petite tortue ouvri les yeux et le regarda avec son regard bleu gris. L'ainné soupira et tourna le dos au deux.

-Bon, on rentre, mais je te laisse t'espliquer avec Splinter.

Donnie souri: Merci Léo!

Son ainné soupira et parti, Donnie sourit, la petite tortue leva les yeux vers lui et sourit, Donnie partie a la suite de son frère.

Le petit groupe arriva quelque minute après au repaire. Raph et Mikey regardais la télé, le plus jeune tourna la tête vers les deux nouveaux venu et aperçu le bébé dans les bras de Donnie. Un imence sourire se forma sur son visage, il s'élensa vers Donnie et se pencha sur le bébé tortue.

-Ooohh! Il est trop mignon!

-Donnie la trouver près d'un tube de mutagène, expliqua Léo les bras croisé.

-Mais il a quoi au bras? demanda le cadet en pointant la blessure.

-Je sais pas. Donnie posa le bébé qu'il attrapa par la main. Mais faut que j'en parle a Maitre Splinter.

Le bandeau violet partie vers le dojo avec le petit qui trotinait a côté de lui.

-Y'a une cinquéme tortue maintenant? lensa Raph sens détourner le regard de la télé.

-Faut croire, fit Léo en se dirigent vers sa chambre.

Donatello et la petite tortue arrivers dans le dojo, Splinter était au centre entraint de méditer.  
Don trambli.

-Sensei? demanda t-il timidement.

Le rat ouvrit les yeux, se leva et se tourna vers son fils.

-Oui Donate... Il s'arrêta en voyant la petite tortue. Qu'est ce que ce mutant fait ici?

-On la trouver avec Léo près d'un tube de mutagéne. Ce n'est qu'un bébé sensei!

Splinter resta quelque instant silencieux. La petite tortue le regarda avec de grands yeux. Le rat ne put réssister.

-Il peut rester.

Donatello fit un imence sourire, le bébé tortue aussi, malgré son jeune agé, il semblé avoir compris.

-Mais a une condition.

-Tout se que vous voudrez Sensei!

-C'est toi qui la amener ici, c'est donc toi qui en est responsable.

Les larmes montaire prèsque aux yeux de la tortue.

-Merci Maitre Spliter!il s'inclina et s'acroupit près de la jeune tortue.

-Il va faloire que tu lui trouve un nom. lensa Splinter en reprenend sa méditation.

Donnie réfléchie, il vit une plume passer a travers la grille au dessu du dojo, la petite tortue la saisit abilement avec ses petites mains. Don sourit.

-Pen.

Splinter dressa les oreilles sens bouger.

-A partir de maintenant, tu t'apellera Pen. D'acords?

La petite tortue le regardait en sourient. Don le prit dans ses bras, le petit tennait toujours la plume entre ses mains et la secouait dans tous les sens. Don sortie de la piéce. Il se dirigea vers son labo quand Mikey se planta devent lui.

-Alors? Alors? Il peut rester? demanda t-il en sautant d'une pattes sur l'autre.

Donatello sourie. Mikey eu le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Pen se pencha vers la tortue au bandeau orange, les mains en avant avec un grand sourire. Donnie le tendit a Mikey qui l'attrapa dans ses bras. La petite tortue serra Mikey dans ses bras. Michelangelo, d'abors surpris, le serra a son tour. Don sourie en voillant Pen qui semblait déjà abitué a Mikey.

-Il s'apelle comment? demanda Mikey a son frère.

-Pen, il s'apelle Pen.

Au début Mikey ne compris pas pourquoi se nom, puis il vus que la petite tortue tennait toujours la plume.

-Ah.. d'acord!

Le cadet tendit le petit a Don qui le prit délicatement. Mikey fit un petit signe de main a Pen.  
Donatello se rendit dans son labo et assis Pen sur son bureau. Il parti chercher de quoi soigner le petit nouveau et s'assis devent lui. Il prit le bras blesser de Pen et tapota la blessure avec un coton sur le quel il avait mit du désinfectent. Pen retira son bras et regarda Donatello en froncent les sourcils.

-Oups.. j'ai oublier de te dire que sa piqué un peu.

Il tendit la main a Pen qui lui avait tiré la langue.

-Allez Pen, donne ton bras. Plus vite se sera fait plus vite sa sera fini.

La petite tortue donna son bras a contre coeur et se redit compte que sa ne piqué pas tant que sa. Donnie finni par lui bander le bras et lui sourie.

-Tu vois c'était pas si terrible.

Pen regarda la grande tortue les yeux somnolants et baillas. Don le prit délicatement dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il le mit dans son lit et le petit s'endormie présque imédiatement. Don caressa la tête de la petite tortue et sorti de sa chambre, sur la pointe des pieds.


End file.
